


Nightmare

by ascott5110



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascott5110/pseuds/ascott5110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On those nights when Jim has nightmares about Tarsus IV, and Bones is there for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> *warning: fluff, fluff, and more fluff*

Jim awoke, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Another nightmare about Tarsus IV. Bones turned over in his sleep, and Jim rushed to the bathroom to prevent waking his lover further. He sat on the bathroom floor for what felt like hours, the cold of the bathtub soothing is throbbing head and racing heart. Soon, the stillness of the bathroom and eery quite of the dorm room got to Jim, and he put his head in his hands and cried. He wasn't sure when, but Bones had come into the bathroom and pulled Jim into his lap, murmuring comforting words and tracing circles on Jim's back with his thumb, and Jim just sat there, crying still, and Bones was willing to sit there until Jim was ready to go back to sleep. "Jim, Jim its okay, you're here with me now, shhh. Think about us, think about our wedding day, think about when we first met, focus on anything but your nightmare, darlin." And so, Jim did. He thought about his wedding, the happiest day of his life, when he became James McCoy. he remembered his vows to Bones:

_Bones, I promise to love you forever, to never leave your side, to endlessly love you. To hold you as you fall asleep, and guide you through your toughest times. To support each and every choice you make. To laugh with you, to cry with you, and I promise to never leave you._

_  
_And he remembered the first time they met:

 

_"I might throw up on you." Jim was sure any other person on the planet would think this man a crazy person, and be severely disgusted by what this man had just said to him, but Jim was intrigued, and he couldn't help but admire the mans muscle, clearly visible even under his slightly baggy clothes. Even after this man threw up on him, Jim never gave up on him._

_  
_Jim's heart rate finally slowed, and his tears finally stopped, Bones smiled slightly and kissed him on the top of his head. "Come on darlin, lets get you back to bed."

~Fin~


End file.
